


Take It Slow

by Ruuger



Series: The Jane/Cho 'verse [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: Even though he hadn't drunk anything, Cho was still having trouble figuring out how the team's case closed pizza had lead to him being the last one left to babysit Jane at some shady club in San Francisco.





	Take It Slow

Even though he hadn't drunk anything, Cho was still having trouble figuring out how the team's case closed pizza had lead to him being the last one left to babysit Jane at some shady club in San Francisco after the others had already gone back to Sacramento.

"I love this song."

The band was playing some slow jazz number that Cho didn't recognise, and when he glanced across the table, he saw that Jane was looking at him expectantly from the corner of his eye. 

Cho crossed his arms. "No."

Jane swiveled around in his chair to give Cho the full power of his best puppy-dog expression. "If Lisbon were here, she'd dance with me."

"No, she wouldn't."

"Live a little, Cho. This is San Francisco. No-one will look twice." 

"No."

Jane turned away again, but not before Cho caught the flicker of sadness reflected on his face. He knew that it was all calculated, that Jane was trying to manipulate him by deliberately letting his mask slip, but he also knew that it was still real sadness that he was seeing in Jane's eyes. Bastard.

"No," he repeated, but he already knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

Jane gave him another sideway glance. "Please, Kimball."

Cho sighed in resignation. "Fine. One dance."

Jane gave him a brilliant smile, bouncing like an over-excited puppy as he stood up from the table. 

When they reached the dance floor, there was a brief scuffle when they tried to figure out which one of them would lead, but Cho held his ground. He had to draw the line somewhere.


End file.
